


(Podfic) Sorry About the Doom

by saltyunicorn, skoosiepants



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Slash, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants
Summary: (TTS Podcast) Author's Summary“What is that?”Stiles sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. “What’s what?”Derek gives him an unimpressed look and jerks his chin slightly to the left. “That.”“Uh.” Stiles glances over his shoulder. “Pretty sure that’s a pony, dude.” A very small brown pony, with one white fetlock and a long, kinky black mane and deep, fathomless eyes, and he’s been following Stiles around since yesterday, so he’s actually pretty glad Derek can see him, too.Or -Stiles accidentally acquires miniature farm animals that may or may not be demons.





	(Podfic) Sorry About the Doom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sorry About the Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712524) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Sorry About the Doom](https://drive.google.com/open?id=102-4Evi6hkaOesEP8lUc_lhhxqncRY5b) **

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**

 


End file.
